


you're beautiful

by KawaiiNerdChan



Series: The Three Darling Deputies [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gift Fic, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNerdChan/pseuds/KawaiiNerdChan
Summary: A Jacob Seed and Deputy Vega fic~Naked cuddles and a lot of love between these two sadly they are interrupted by a bunch of idiots.





	you're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the beautiful Vega as a thank you for being an amazing friend, an amazing artist and a great mother figure to me and Jzar, without her we'd probably be dead by now. So this is for you Vega <3  
> I love you a lot and I hope you like this!  
> HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY VEGA!

Vega didn't need to know what heaven was like she was already in it, her morning couldn't possibly get any better than this. Here she was enveloped in a huge mass of heat as the man that spooned her from behind held her tight with large arms. He was still naked from their night of passion and the heat from his skin was furnace like as he held her close to his chest, the hairs on his chest tickled her spine and she sighed softly as she moved herself closer. Arms tightened around the bare expanse of her chest and his arms shifted to accommodate her movement as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and sighed into the nape of her neck which caused her to let out a soft, tired laugh as she tilted her neck to allow him the room to be able to plant tired kisses on the white of her neck. She rubbed at the skin of his arms, stroking the strong muscle under the skin and tracing his scars and burns with delicate feather like touches as she hummed as he slowly awakened. Their legs were locked together, his entangled with her own and her toes curled when he placed a hot kiss just below her ear that made her giggle a bit louder. She smiled softly as she felt his lips turn upwards on the back of her neck and planting another kiss just below her ear he spoke up,

"What are you doing awake so early?"

His voice was rough from sleep but she could hear the smile in his voice, his hands had moved from her hips to her stomach where he slowly stroked the outline of her ribs down to her belly where he gave a quick teasing squeeze that caused her to laugh aloud.

"Am I not allowed to wake early? How can I sleep with you snoring in my ears?"

Vega couldn't help the shriek that escaped as he pinched the fat of her thighs and hummed heavily into her neck as he shuffled in closer.

"You snore too sweetheart,"

"No I don't! And besides at least I'm not as loud as you are even if I do,"

She feels his teeth on her neck as he grins, he hums a bit louder as he shifts his body so his left half drapes a bit more over her own, as he moves his hands up and down the expanse of her stomach.

"Last night you were much louder than me,"

With an incredulous snort at the accusation, Vega squirmed out of his grasp causing him to groan at the loss of his source of body heat and entertainment as she grabbed one of the pillows she had been led on and whacked him with it. 

"Me loud? How is that my fault? At least I don't talk so much!"

He allowed himself to be pummelled by the pillow as he chuckled under the fabric, he turned onto his back and she leapt at the opportunity to whack him harder as she straddled his chest and began hitting him in the face, not even stopping when he raised his hands in mock surrender. When his hands dropped tiredly to the side in pretend defeat she stopped and let the pillow lie across his face, her thighs straddled the width of his chest and she let herself rise and fall with his breathing. 

"You accept defeat?"

Two hands rose from the bed and stroked at the skin of her thighs and his response given was muffled by the pillow much to Vega's delight.

"Guess you could say I sacrificed the weak huh?" his grip tightens on her thigh for a second but continues stroking the length of her leg when she continues, grinning playfully she tries to imitate him as best as she can as she coughs dramatically and deepens her voice to a very awful degree, "I cull the herd it's what I do,"

He groans loudly as she starts snickering with the occasional snort, he must picture the smile on her face or perhaps it was the dreadful Batman voice that she had given because he starts chuckling too. Slowly she leans in to take the pillow off his face and discovers that his eyes are closed but he is smiling, small hands stroke his chest slowly and trace the scars nearer his neck causing his eyes to dreamily flutter open as he craned his head up to look at her, wincing at his neck cracked as he did so and rolling his eyes at the cheeky smile on Vega's face.

"Don't you dare do it Aimee,"

Mad giggles leave her lips as she lifts her hand in a mock gesture and begins waving it around in the air, she musters her best elderly person voice which turns out as well as expected considering her earlier attempt at impersonation as she shouts out,

"Get off my lawn you crazy kids!"

Vega begins squealing as he delivers a hard smack to her thigh and sits up quickly with her still in his lap, he wraps his arms around her torso trapping her hands to her sides as he shoves his face in her neck and groans dramatically.

"Jacob! Jacob! I can't breathe!"

Jacob only tightens his arms and begins to trail kisses over her neck and cheek as his hands slowly moved to her ass and he squeezed the globes of flesh hard, groaning with a roll of her eyes and a grin still on her face she manages to yank her hands free and grab his face. Making cooing noises she smushes his face making him pout and she lets out a bark of laughter and surprise as he delivers a hard smack to her left cheek. Looking him in the eyes she brings their foreheads together and smiles softly.

"I love you,"

Sighing he brings his head closer and her tight grip on his face relinquishes to a looser hold so she can caress the scars on his cheeks.

"I know,"

Groaning she tries to move off his lap by trying to drop dead weight backwards only being prevented by a laughing Jacob who pulls her back to his chest with a devilish grin as he wraps his arms around her back once again and places sloppy kisses onto her neck and collarbones.

"I can't believe you just quoted Han Solo,"

"I can't believe you didn't see that coming,"

"I should of! Teet used it a few days ago on John!"

"I know,"

Vega groans again and shifts her face to look him back in the eyes with a mock glare, "I hate you,"

Grinning Jacob nudges her nose with his as he sighs against her mouth, "That's a shame love," large hands stroke her back and the thighs that she's sat on shift and allow him to shift even closer, "because I love you a lot and I was getting ready to show how much,"

Kissing his nose softly she can't let the chance pass her up, "Must take you a while to get up - I can see why this has taken so long,"

Hysterical laughter escapes her as Jacob delves his fingers into her sides and begins tickling her hard, tears are threatening to fall down her face as she shoves her face in his neck and tries to muffle her laughter, he only slows down the hard movement of his hands when she places kisses from his neck to his cheek and stops at his lips. He watches her expectantly and eyes her lips with a lidded gaze as he strokes her hips soothing over the nail marks from his tickling and over the bruises from the night before and the night before that, his hands encompasses the finger shaped bruises on her hips and he lingers there as he looks from her bruises there to the pink marks on her neck and the flush that has now covered her collarbone and he gives a soft kiss at a freckle just below it. 

"You're beautiful," 

His words are soft and she can't help but glow under his hands as she smiles at him, "You are too,"

He scoffs at that but allows himself to smile.

"The prettiest man I've ever met,"

"Hmm don't let John hear you say that,"

Shaking her head she plants a kiss on the tip of his nose which causes him to turn his head to try and catch her lips, unluckily for him she knows their game too well and moves back quickly, causing him to groan and shift his hips up, she snorts as he presses himself against her and she allows him to shift himself so he can be aligned hotly against her in more ways than one. When he manoeuvres again he allows her to feel the want of him as he crudely presses himself against her and grinning at the darkening at the flush of her throat as he nips sharply at her ear. 

"What are you gonna do about that sweetheart?"

All she does is stroke his face and sighs with exaggeration, "Lust is a sin so I guess I'll be on my wa -"

Jacob presses his mouth hot against her before she can say anything, she smiles against his lips and he languidly kisses her as he shifts against her, the pads of his hands are rough against her back as he smoothes his hands up and down. Sighing into his mouth she wraps her hands around his neck and lets her fingers dance over the shaved part of his head towards the longer strands that have fallen from his military do, tangling them in it and tugging it causing him to groan into her mouth and kiss her a bit harder. He pries her lips open with his tongue after sneaking a hand upward towards her breast and pinching at the bud of her nipple where he wastes no time in letting his tongue meet her own. She lets her tongue slowly drag up the roof of his mouth and he moans a bit louder. 

Before then can take things further someone comes barging through the door,

"Hey Vega I can't find my phone anywhere have yo- OH! OH! OH MY GOD!"

Deputy Teet who strides in, in her usual attire of a pair of loose shorts and a baggy shirt she stole from John's freakishly huge wardrobe recoils in absolute shock and horror at the display before her.

"Guys! It's eight in the fucking morning!"

Vega flushes darkly and tries to pull herself off Jacob who only groans and pulls her closer to stop her from diving off his lap and into the covers to hide, "You ever learnt how to knock Deputy?"

"We aren't having this conversation with you like that and her like that! I ain't having this!"

Jacob grins almost feral like as he mouths at the blush on Vega's neck and moves his hands to cup the globes of her ass, "Or maybe you came in here to see what real fucking was like,"

Vega snorts at the red that blossoms over Teet's face and as her body shakes in pure fury, as she raises a hand to cuss the pair out further someone else walks in causing Vega and Jacob to both groan in unison.

"Dear what is going on in her -"

John stops dead still as he looks at the scene in front of him. He turns to the pair locked in a passionate position and then back to Teet who was now looking back at him alarmed. John scoffs at the display in front of him and places his hands on his hips.

"My my Deputy Vega and dear brother of mine don't you think it's a bit early for such an amount of sin?"

"You can talk," Jacob huffs as he looks at John with amusement etched onto his face.

John begins to rant about sin and Vega gapes at him with a shocked face as she looks him up and down, Jacob grunts at that and pinches the flesh of her ass in warning, the whole time John is pointing a finger at them, himself and then gesturing at Teet who is trying to catch his attention the whole time. As Teet manages to grab one of John's flailing hands and is able to capture his attention someone else barges in.

"Why the fuck is John naked?"

"Oh for fucks sake, "Jacob growls as he hides his face in Vega's neck.  
Deputy Jzar squeezes herself into the bedroom and wraps an arm around Teet's neck much to John's annoyance as he bats her hand away, however at that point the words finally sink in and John looks down and sees how bare he is.

Vega decides now's the time to say something and grins rather sheepishly, "Do you want to talk about your sins John?" John fixates her with a glare. "Teet?" Deputy Teet just stares at her and then back at John who turns back to her.

"I knew you two were fucking!" Jzar exclaims a bit too loudly in Teet's ear and jostles her excitedly causing her to groan loudly, John just tugs at her arm not too bothered by his nakedness.

"Can you idiots get the fuck out - we aren't done,"

John grins sharply at Jacob and wags a finger with his free hand, "Now now brother it isn't the time to indulge in sin,"

"Not my fault your little toy came in here to watch a real man pleasure a woman,"

John bristles like a cat sprayed with water as he tenses, he turns to Teet who is still unsure on how to handle things and then to Jzar who is smirking lazily, with a growl he shoves her away and pulls Teet with him, as she protests he grins in her direction with a challenging snarl thrown at his brother, "Now now let's go and show them my dear what pleasure is all about!"

"Wait wait a sec-"

Teet is dragged out the room and Jzar stands in the middle of the room and scratches the back of her neck.

"So do you need me to help with any-"

"Out,"

Jzar throws her hands up in the air at Jacob's words and dives out the room quickly. At that Jacob turns back to Vega who is barely hiding her grin, Jacob just sighs tiredly and kisses her softly at the corner of her mouth.

"Was she in a dog mask?"

"She was," Jacob sighs tiredly and goes in to kiss her lips again.

The pair jump slightly as a loud 'OUT!' is screamed from John's room and the door slams where they hear hurried feed running from the room down the stairs. The pair look back at each other and Vega just grins and rests her head on Jacob's neck, chuckling he kisses her head before pausing and before Vega can ask him what's wrong he's spun her around so her back is on the bed and he hovers over her, she holds him close and he kisses her softly.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed a snippet of the trio i really enjoyed writing this and im glad to be making this a series, because i love vega and jzar very much and i love the fact that people enjoy reading what i write so thank you!  
> <3  
> and thank you to my love jzar who read this beforehand!


End file.
